Mirando Hacia Atras, Queriendo Olvidar
by Anna Kyouyama A
Summary: Que pasaria si Hao esta casado con Anna pero Yoh no sabe y todo sigue igual en la pension pero este aun no sabe que ocurre. YOHXANNAXHAO CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

MIRANDO HACIA ATRAS, QUERIENDO OLVIDAR

ANNA KYOUYAMA A/GLADIS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRIMER CHAPTER: RECORDANDO

Cuando sabes que pasa algo, sabes las razones pero cuando no estas enterado de nada, no escuchas ni ves

que pasa al rededor de ti y vives como si todo fuera lo normal de siempre.

lo he pensando y eh estado pensandolo por mucho tiempo, pero aun no encuentro el porque de esta situacion

se preguntaran que estara hablando este chico que se encuentra solo y desesperado en una habitacion

llena de oscuridad y frialdad por todas parte, encerrado en una habitacion que es de la persona

que mas amas en el mundo bueno la respuesta es tan simple pero el porque nunca a llegado a mi cabeza.

FLASH BACK

-llegas tarde -dijo una chica de cabellos rubios-

-lo siento se me hizo tarde...pero traje las cosas de la cena -respondio el chico de cabellos castaños-

-pasa no quiero que te enfermes ya que estaba lloviendo

-que es lo que sucede annita pregunto el chico

-...nada

-...

-Yoh dijo el nombre del chico tratando de llamar su atencion

-si annita?

-que esperas ve hacer la cena

-claro

asi pasaron 2 horas hasta que Yoh sirvio la comida que por milagro le habia salido bien y la rubia no lo

mando a repetir la cena.

cenaron y luego de eso la rubia termino de comer dciendo "gracias por la comida" con unas palabras secas que el ya

estaba acostumbrado y era normal escuchar que su prometida le dijera eso.

La oscuridad reinaba en la casa y solamente en algunas habitaciones eran alumbradas por la luz de luna que tanspasaba

las ventanas.

en una de las habtiacion:

e1 castaño de cabellos cortos veia el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante de todo el mundo pensando en

como estaria su pequeño amigo Manta que estaba de viaje por negocios de la empresa "oyamada" pero un pensamiento

mas grande se apodero de su mente dando como resultado a su...prometida.

-que haces aqui...Hao? -pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios-

-no tengo derecho a ver a mi...

-sabes que no lo hice porque te amara

-lo se aun que eso es lo que menos me importa porque se bien que si lo hiciste por eso

-...

-y cuando vienes conmigo querida

-no me llames asi sabes que nunca debi casarme contigo

-hasta que por fin lo dices (N/A: refieriendose a lo de ser su esposa)

-...vete

-porque deberia hacerlo si ademas tu respuesta fue si y no te estuve amenzando

-sabes que esa vez no esta en mis cavales y por eso dije eso

-claro que no anna, estuviste perfectamente bien y por eso me dijiste que me amabas y nunca ibas alejarte de mi

-sabes que yo amo a...

-no me vengas con mentiras

-no son mentiras

-entonces solo quieres jugar con Yoh?

-claro que no

-entonces?

-...solo quiero quedarme con Yoh 2 dias mas

-le diras?

-claro que...si

-desde cuando dudas?

-vete necesito descansar

-mañana vendre a visitarte

-como quieras

Hao se hacerco a ella agilmente robandole asi un beso y luego se fue

-odio cuando hace eso -dijo murmurando-

asi paso la noche...

CONTINUARA

Notas de la Autora:

que les parecio? estaba en un momento de locura y se me ocurrio espero que dejen comentarios o simplemten que la lean.

"no hago fics por los revs. sino por el placer de escribir"

nos vemos!

- 


	2. ERRORES DEL PASADO

MIRANDO HACIA ATRAS QUERIENDO OLVIDAR

ANNA KYOUYAMA A/GLADIS

----------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: Errores del Pasado

La noche paso tranquila y normal como de costumbre dando a dar asi paso al sol.

-levantate -dijo una voz mas seca de lo normal-

-que sucede? -dijo un chico de cabellos castaños "algo" adormitado

-debes ir a entrenar hoy no te daras el lujo de estar pereciando -dijo la chica de cabellos rubios-

-esta bien -dijo algo preocupado por ella- Anna -llamo-

-que ocurre -voltea a verlo-

-esta todo bien -pregunta-

-...si -dice saliendo de la habitacion-

Yoh mira para el suelo sabia que algo pasaba con Anna, estaba preocupada por ella y su prometida no decia nada

-te quiero abajo en 10 minutos -grito desde abajo-

-claro-

vei como la puerta se cerraba indicando que Yoh habia salido a correr nuevamente, dentro de 4 horas no volveria

por lo menos tendria un tiempo para pensar lo que paso y lo que iba a pasar en un futuro lejano o tal vez cercano.

Y tan solo con decir eso recordo como habia llegado hacer la esposa del shaman mas "poderoso"

/888888888888888888/FLASH BACK/88888888888888/88888888/

-entonces que dices- pregunto un chico de cabellos castaños largos

-me lo estas pidiendo o exigiendo- respondio la rubia

-las dos cosas- respondio

-y porque deberia hacerlo si ni siquiera siento algo por ti- respondio Anna

-ese es el problema? -respondio el con toda tranquilidad

-el problema es que no te amo Hao-

-ese no sera un problema annita, con forme pase el tiempo te daras cuenta que yo soy mejor que mi hermanito-

-pero con el tiempo me dare cuenta que Amo mas y mas a Yoh y no a ti- se defendio la rubia

-...haremos un trato-

-tratos contigo? nunca- dijo marchandose a la pension

-espera-

la rubia detiene su caminar y mira a Hao

-que-

-o es que tienes miedo- dijo haciendo que Anna aceptara a toda costa

-miedo? claro que no-

-entonces porque no aceptas-

-porque no quiero-

-bueno la gran sacerdotisa tiene miedo a un trato-

La Itako no soportaba que la retaran y tal vez no era un reto pero ella se lo tomo asi y todos cometemos ese error

aceptar algo que nunca sabremos donde acabara, solo por nuestro instinto y orgullo hacemos cualquier cosa por nosotros.

-esta bien acepto, dilo-

-por fin la rubia que conosco-

-habla-

-esta bien este sera el trato, tu te casas conmigo y yo saldre del combate de shamanes dejando asi que Yoh se convierte

en el shaman mas poderoso-

8888555555555555FIN FLASH BACK5555555555555555555555555

Y en ese momento tocaron la puerta haciendo que la joven sacerdotisa saliera de sus pensamiento

No podria ser Yoh si el acaba de irse, fue a la puert y abrio

-Buenas Tardes Anna

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la Autora:

que onda!

lo siento lo siento, no la habia podido actualizar por dos razones una personal y la otra que no sabia como continuarla ya que la habia hecho en un momento de cierta locura xD, pero alli va la continuacion y gracias por dejar rev.

Espero que sea de su agrado...espero rev. diciendo que la siga o no ustedes deciden

nos vemos! 


End file.
